Untitled HP challenge
by scarletsnape
Summary: Harry is about to find out something that no one could imagine!


**Just a note, I wrote this for a challenge.  
  
Untitled  
  
The hottest day of the summer so far was drawing to a close and a drowsy silence lay over the large, square houses of Privet Drive...The only person left outside was a teenage boy who was lying flat on his back in a flowerbed in front of number four.  
  
It was nearly midnight when Harry regained conciousness. How nobody had seen him he didn't know. Most likely people did see himand ignored him. Like the Dursley's, the other residents of Privet Drive didn't cope well with strange things happening, and they knew that strange things only happened when he was home from school in the summer. This was a relief to his aunt and uncle, since it kept them from being shunned and brought them more attention through pity.  
  
Luckily they were away visiting some relative Harry was glad he'd never met. It was worth the month of threats (If anything in this house is touched...) to have the whole house to himself. Oh they had tried to find somewhere else for him to stay, but nobody they knew wanted Harry anywhere near them. They'd even tried to send him to his friend, Ron Weasley's house, but they were in Romania and for some reason Hedwig could seem to find him.  
  
So here he was, his first day on his own, lying on aunt Petunia's daisies (which had an overpowering smell), wondering how he'd fallen out the window.  
  
Suddenly he realized there was someone beside him. It was Professor Albus Dumbledore. He was looking down at Harry with a smile. Harry stood up and fixed his glasses.  
  
"Are you alright, Harry?" the old Professor asked, brushing grass and petals from the boy's hair and shirt.  
  
"I think so," Harry said rubbing the back of his head where a lump seemed to be forming. Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses.  
  
"Yes," Dumbledore said, mostly to himself. "I think it is time."  
  
"Time for what?" Harry asked. Dumbledore didn't seem to hear and walked towards the door of number four Privet Drive.  
  
"Time to have a cup of tea," the old wizard said with a smile. "Shall we go inside?"  
  
They went into the house, Dumbledore sat down in the neat livingroom while Harry went to the kitchen to make the tea. It was strange that the Headmaster of Harry's wizarding school would come here to see him. As he brought the tea in and sat down something dawned on him.  
  
"Is Voldemort back?" Harry he asked, alarmed at the sudden realization that something must be wrong.  
  
"No, no," Dumbledore answered. Harry let out a sigh of relief. "There is another matter I wish to speak to you about."  
  
He trailed off, staring into his cup. Harry wondered if maybe he'd seen Harry's death in the tea leaves. He'd gotten enough predictions on the end of his life from his Divination teacher, Trelawney. Every class it seemed, she'd shake her head sadly when she looked at him and told him how sorry she was that he would die so young. And that would probably be the first thing he heard once he got back to school too.  
  
Harry shook himself back to the present. He was trying hard to figure out what Dumbledore could possible have to come all this way to tell him. But it seemed that would have to what becuase Dumbledore seemed very interested in what Harry had been doing over the summer holidays.  
  
Harry told him how Hedwig was driving him insane becuase Uncle Vernon didn't want 'that blasted owl bring notes from his freaky little friends' so she had been in a cage up until this morning. After last years incident the Dursley's were pretty paraniod. Harry wasn't aloud to cook for them, and they had warned @#%$ not to take any candy from Harry at all. He actually had been banned from everyroom except his bedroom, the kitchen and the bathroom. So things were going normally with the Dursleys.  
  
Ron was in Romania visiting his brother Charlie. He had gotten to see some pretty cool dragons and couldn't wait to show off some of the neat stuff Charlie had gotten him.  
  
Hermione had only written once at the beginning of summer. She was already reading the textbooks for next year.  
  
Other than that there wasn't much to tell and Dumbledore hadn't had much to say about his summer. Harry was anxious to find out what was going on.  
  
In the silence, Harry noticed suddenly that Dumbledores breath was raspy and laboured, but he seemed fine. Wondering about this Harry got up to take the teacups into the kitchen.  
  
"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."  
  
"Everything about what?" Harry asked, sitting down next to Dumbledore. He was worried and confused and very impatient. There was a strange difference in Dumbledores voice that Harry just couldn't quite place.  
  
"Well actually, it's more like one thing," Dumbledore said. He was fiddling with his robe. Harry figited. Finally Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Harry, I am your father!"  
  
"What?! What are you talking about?" Harry yelled. He was dumbstruck, sure he had heard wrong. Dumbledore made no indication that he was going to say anything. "What about my parents? The pictures, the stories you told me?"  
  
Dumbledore merely stood there smiling at him. Harry was so confused he couldn't think straight. He got up so quickly he lost balance and fell onto his back. He laid there with his eyes closed trying to contemplate what had just happened.  
  
Suddenly he felt something poking into his side, and he could smell the daisies.  
  
"Harry? Harry are you alright?"  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Oh, thank God!" Ron sighed. Fred and George were leaning out their window snickering. Ron was shooing away the garden gnomes that were poking at Harry with twigs. "I'm really sorry, Harry! I didn't mean to hit you!"  
  
"It's alright," Harry said, remembering what had happened. "It was partly my fault too."  
  
"How was it your fault?" Ron asked, helping Harry up. They brushed off the daisy petals from his sweater.  
  
"I don't think watching Star Wars with no adults around-"  
  
"Hey!" Fred and George both yelled. "We're adults!"  
  
"Okay," Harry said, "parental guidance."  
  
"That's we're not!" They said with a grin and went back into their room.  
  
"Anyhow," Harry continued. "Watching Star Wars with no parents, and your brothers watching us. It was obvious we'd do something stupid!"  
  
Harry had brought his tv and vcr with him so he could show Ron the Star Wars trilogy, and he knew Mr.Weasley would be facinated. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were visiting friends somewhere, Percy was working and Ginny was at a friends. After the movie was over, Harry and Ron decided to play Jedi Knight and Ron accidentally shot some sparks at Harry, startling him, which made him lose his balance and fall out the window.  
  
They went into the house laughing about how stupid they were. As they were getting ready for bed Harry told Ron about the dream he'd had.  
  
"Whoa!" Ron said. "Well atleast he didn't chop your hand off!"  
  
"Yea," Harry laughed. "But I won't be able to watch that movie the same again."  
  
They climbed into bed, and just before they fell asleep Harry added: "I don't think I want to watch Star Wars for a while!" Ron added: "Me neither" br 


End file.
